Machines, such as off-highway vehicles, include systems for both driving and steering the machines across terrain. These systems may include separate dedicated propel and steering systems or propel systems that also serve as steering systems, for example, in the case of dual path (dual track) vehicles. Absent operator correction, machines with certain propel systems, particularly those used in off-highway applications, tend to not drive straight because of environmental stimuli such as terrain deviations and/or external forces acting on the machine. For example, loose or wet surfaces, piles of dirt, sloped surfaces, and/or other similar environmental stimuli may cause a machine intending to follow a straight path to unintentionally deviate from said straight path, thereby requiring an operator of the machine to correct for the deviation.